


A Machine At Heart

by Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)



Category: Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-01
Updated: 2011-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-15 07:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/Eustacia%20Vye





	A Machine At Heart

"What have you done to him?" Derek Reese asked, voice harsh. "He shouldn't come to your rescue. You're a machine!"

Cameron turned her dark eyes onto him, expression as placid as always. "I realize this. I have told him that I'm not the important one, that he has to do what needs to be done. He has to survive Judgment Day."

Derek pushed her against the wall, teeth bared in anger. They were the only two in the house at the moment, and he knew that it would stay that way for a while yet. "You say that, but I don't think you mean it. I think you're just a machine, programmed to gain his trust. You aren't helping him."

"He would have died already if not for me."

"John doesn't need you," Derek hissed at her. "You're not real. You're just programming."

Cameron struggled in his grip; she didn't want to break him. That would make John upset, and she couldn't have that. "I'm real. This is not programming."

"Of course it is," Derek scoffed. "You don't need anything."

"Yes, I do," she said. Before he could ask what that was, she leaned forward and kissed him full on the mouth, her lips parted.

Blood rushing in his ears, Derek responded to the kiss before he could stop himself. When his mind caught up to what his body was doing, he nearly pulled back and stopped the kiss. But then he also wanted to push things, wanted to see if she was truly metal, or if that flesh was crafted to truly mimic a real human body. He pulled at her clothes, drawing her shirt down her arms and pinning them against her sides. "Is this what you want?" he growled at her, eyes flashing.

"I need you," she whispered, eyes frantically searching his. "That's not programming. It's not fake. This is real. This is what I _need."_

Derek kissed her again, mouth open and demanding over hers. She responded in kind, thrusting her chest against his. He could feel her nipples pebble through the thin fabric of his shirt, and he pulled her hips against his. His body didn't much care if there was a metal endoskeleton beneath her flesh, as long as the flesh was willing and wet for him. Derek kissed her long and hard, pushing his body flush against hers. Cameron let out a little moan of pleasure, and shimmied against him, her breasts rubbing against his chest.

He pulled her along the wall and then into the living room. She stumbled, which made him feel a little more gratified than it should have. He hauled her up to her feet. Cameron pulled his shirt out of his jeans, her nails scraping along his stomach. Derek shivered, cursing the fact that his skin was so sensitive. Fuck, she felt like a real girl, she reacted like a real girl. He knew she wasn't one, knew that everything was programming and trickery.

Tipping her face first over the edge of the couch, Derek pulled her jeans down over her slim hips. She made a soft mewling sound, fingers scrabbling against the couch cushions. Derek unzipped himself and pushed into her, surprised to find her as wet as she was. "So you like it rough, then?" he growled, hands tight on her hips.

Cameron gasped and pushed back into him, her breath coming in short pants. "You," she gasped. "Because it's you."

That gave him pause, and his rhythm stuttered. "What?"

"I'll take what I can get from you," she whimpered, tilting her hips back to grind against him. "Please, Derek, please."

He slid out of her and pulled her up to her feet. Her kiss was desperate against his mouth, and they stumbled until she was spread out beneath him on the floor. He drove into her, making her wail with pleasure. He pushed in deep and hard, moving fast over her. His hips were like a piston, and her hands pulled him close. Her nails raked down his back, her back arched as he thrust deeply into her. Cameron wailed as she came, sounding just like a woman. She felt like it, tight and hot around him, pulsing as she collapsed beneath him. He came with a grunt, collapsing on top of her.

Derek startled at the feel of her fingers stroking his hair, her lips pressed softly against his temple. "So maybe there _is_ more to you than just programming."

"Yes," she agreed.

"You're still a machine at heart."

Cameron turned away from him, her hands falling to her sides. "If you say so." She remained silent as he left, then curled into a ball on her side. A machine was all he would see her as, all he would let himself see.


End file.
